onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maria Napole
Possible reference? Can she be inspired in Montserrat Caballé? Photos of Caballé 15:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt it. 15:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha.. Nice.. Spot on...! But, its really hard to tell.. [[User:LuffyPirateKing|'LPK']][[User talk:LuffyPirateKing|'What?']]23:12,12/8/2011 She's supposed to look like stereotypical jazz and opera singers. She's probably comparable to hundreds of people. 23:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats why.. [[User:LuffyPirateKing|'LPK']][[User talk:LuffyPirateKing|'What?']]00:10,12/9/2011 If we refer to names, one that automatically pops up in my mind is Maria Callas, although she doesn't really represent napole in terms of looks. Just saying. 02:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) since this is called possible reference..... may be oda was in love with maria callas and make a characterin one piece name maria napole :D kylie (talk) 01:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) She reminded me a lot of Tina Turner. In part, because the melody of the song she performed sounded a bit like "Proud Mary" (aka "...rolling, rolling, rolling on the river...", which would fit well with the merfolk-theme). I even had the impression that "dancing, dancing, dancing on the land" was something the chorus repeatedly sang... or did I mishear? Also, "Proud MARY"--> MARIA Napole. But this is all just wild speculation tainted by musical preferences. 01:03, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Name Could it be the first canon character to have the name written before the surname? (like Shuraiya Bascùd). Though it's hard to tell... Hody Jones came before her. And I'm pretty sure there was someone before him too. 18:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah that's right! I completely forgot about him. Rob Lucci SeaTerror (talk) 20:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) His name is Lucci. 20:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Lucci is an Italian surname. Which means his first name is Rob. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Everybody calls him Lucci,not Rob. 20:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter what they call him. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucci It is an actual Italian surname meaning that Rob is the first name. SeaTerror (talk) 20:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes I know but those things don't apply in one piece. 20:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) His name doesn't come from that surname, but from the Italian "luce(i)". Read again the explanation of his name. Anyhow who cares? Anyway we shouldn't discuss those things in this talk page. 20:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The one right after Hody was Ikaros Much, though I can't think of anyone who came before them that was called by their first name like that. 20:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I already pointed out it was Rob Lucci, DP. Rob Lucci is a western name which means Lucci is his surname. They may not call him Rob but the name is obviously Western. SeaTerror (talk) 20:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) True, but I think Levi was talking about when the name was spoken, since his example fit that. 21:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sea, that's not true. Oda explicitly said that his name was made up and just out of coincidence it looks like some other foreign words. So it wasn't a surname to begin with, if in real life "Lucci" is a surname, it doesn't matter since Oda intended it as a name. And even if he was intended, it's still a name, otherwise Hawkins is a surname, Eustass and Kid are two names and so on. Anyhow, this discussion is pointless, forget about my first comment.